On the Nile
by Beach50
Summary: Here's my chance. The guards are switching shifts, my father is training my brothers, and here I am alone in the Pharaohs wing. I gathered my skirts, climbing out of the window. I landed on the sand with a thud, and ran. I heard someone yell that I had bolted again, which lead to me being chased by the fathers men, yet again. I sprinted away from the palace in hopes to escape.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I came up with this idea a few months ago, and actually have a majority of it completely thought out. Please enjoy.**

**I do not own the mortal instrument characters**

My feet sunk in the hot sand as my entire body hurtled forward. The sun blazed against me while I ran across the desert. I could hear blood pounding in my ears, and the skin on the balls of my feet began to burn. I held the rim of my dress up as I hurtled down a sand hill, glancing frantically behind me.

Ten guards racing behind me. I got a lot further today then I normal do, and I wasn't going to stop now. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins, helping me sprint even faster. The sounds of clashing metal from there weapons got closer, and I couldn't will myself to go any faster. The men may had been held down by shoes, but my small size kept me from running as fast as they could.

Soon I was on the ground, tackled by one of the guards. My face dug into the jagged sand, scratching my face harshly as they tried to restrain my hands. I thrashed my body trying to shake loose of there grip. I was lifted to my feet still fighting, but I lost this battle. I kept wiggling in the two guards arms who dragged me back to the palace, still hoping for the chance of freedom that might never come. They shoved me through the doors, and my heart dropped when I saw them, making me freeze in terror. My father sitting on his throne with my brother on one side and his adopted son on the other. Jace, my stepbrother, gazed wearily at me, looking heart broken, while my father and brother seemed pleased to have me thrown at there feet. I stumbled down the hallways, keeping my eyes fixed on Jace. His golden eyes are the only thing in this room that gave me comfort because he was just as miserable as I am. My knees slapped onto the hard ground, as I was pushed into a kneeling position.

"Run away again I see." My father, Valentine, smiled viciously. I didn't respond. I just looked at the ground, holding my tongue to avoid further punishment. He stepped down from his throne, walking in front of me. He grabbed my chin, yanking my face up to look at his. "This rebelliousness was cute when you were 12, but now this is getting ridiculous" he snarled, crouching down my eye level. "This is your what, 8th time trying to run away. This is the thanks I get for taking care of you after your mother exiled herself." He loomed over me.

"I'm sorry father." I whispered, taking my eyes back to the ground.

"You do know that I have to punish you now." He ran his fingers through my hair. I shuddered at his touch.

"Punish?!" Jace spoke up behind Valentine, making me turn to him.

"Yes, I gave her many second chances and she didn't take them now she has to pay the price." He explained harshly.

"Father please." I breathed shakily, standing up. Valentine had never threatened me like this before, which made terror rise all around me. "I'll never run again." I assured him. I fell back to the ground from a crack across my cheek.

"You will get 10 lashes on your back. Maybe that will teach you a lesson." He rolled me onto my back with his foot. I was too in shock from him slapping me to defend myself.

"Father!" Jace exclaimed, bolting up to his feet. I rubbed my cheek, stumbling back up to my knees to bow at his feet.

"Stay back or you will receive the same punishment." He threatened, and Jace sat back down, not saying a word.

"Please father." I plead, feeling my lip quiver. I fought back the urge to cry because I swore to never cry in front of him or my brother.

"Grab her." He ordered at the guards. They took hold of my arms, and I struggled against them, begging for him to forgive me, but he did not listen. I was flipped away from him, while the back of my white dress was torn from my skin. I bit my lip waiting for the impact of the whip, and when it came down on me, I screamed as loud as I could.

OoOoO

I laid quivering in my bed in the housing area of all my fathers wives. Two of them were fussing over me cleaning my back. I winced every time the wet rag touched my skin. I could feel the blood oozing out of my back, and I yelped in agony every few seconds. I tried to focus on the soft linens that covered the bed, but it didn't work. I buried my face in the pillow in hopes it would disappear as if I had been dreaming, and none of this happened. Of course, it did happen. My father had never laid a finger on me before, so now if I run, I'll have to make sure no one can catch me. I heard the door open, but my face was turned away from it.

"Leave us." A male voice echoed around the room. Valentine. I won't give him the satisfaction of forgiving him for what he did to me."Clary?" The voice turned into more of a boys, and I realized it was Jace. I turned my head around, seeing him approach me. He sat lightly on the side of the bed with me, holding the bowl the women had been using. I pulled my arms underneath me to hide the sides of my breast. When they brought me in here, the women had undressed me before tucking me under the covers.

"Father is going to kill you for being in here." My voice was hoarse from crying. He squeezed the water out of the rag dapping it gently on my back.

"Well he doesn't know I'm here." He whispered, carefully treating my damaged skin. I closed my eyes, trying to relax. He was much more tender the women had been. My eyes felt raw with tears, so holding them shut took some effort. I listened to the water drip into the bowl and his breath above me. "Why did you run again?" He broke the silence, but still spoke quietly.

"I fell like I'm trapped in a cage." I opened my eyes to see him.

"Every time I hear that you run, I think that Valentine is finally going to crack and execute you." He ran his damp fingers along my cheek, making me turn flush.

"He would never kill me." I retorted quickly.

"Last time you ran away, he sent you to the cells for a week, you said he would never hurt you, and today he hurt you." He placed the bowl onto the bedside table. Jace spent a lot of his time with me because he was the only one who seemed to control my emotions. "If you keep running, he will kill you." He stroked my hair softly. "Promise me you won't run again." He dropped his hand from my hair.

"I've promised you that before." I nuzzled my cheek back into the pillow.

"I know." He sighed softly.

"How can you stand it here? I know you hate it. Why don't you run with me?" I was beginning to feel groggy, and fighting with him was going to take more effort then I had in me.

"Because I would rather be miserable and alive then free and dead." He huffed. A stinging pain shot threw my back as he started to clean my wounds again. I winced, cringing my muscles.

"You could have warned me." I gripped the sheets tightly.

"Sorry." He breathed, and continued to nurse my torn flesh. He didn't speak again. His fingers carefully worked on my back with out saying another word, but him being here was enough to comfort me. My eyes slowly started to fall, making the world dark, and I didn't fight it. My entire body drifted into a deep dark sleep.

OoOoO

I was awoken by a loud knock on the door. I flinched up, cringing forgetting about my injury, and scrambled to cover my chest, as Jonathan strode into the room. "What do you want?" I snapped, making sure I was all covered. Jonathan didn't really care about boundaries, which made me extremely uncomfortable.

"Father is expecting you at dinner." He tossed a dress onto the bed next to me. "This should cover the whip marks."

"Thanks." I glanced down at the silky gown, waiting for him to leave, but he just stood there looking at my pretty much naked body. "I'm not moving from this spot until you leave." I could see the lust in his eyes.

"Very well." He made a face at me, exiting my room.

A few of Valentines wives poured into the room, helping me get ready for dinner. The gown was tight around my torso, sending tiny shock waves through my back when I moved. They pinned my red curls back behind my ears, wrapping a band of gold around my forehead. Another one clasped my ruby necklace across my throat to complete the outfit. I stood in the mirror, seeing the golden gown shimmer in the candle light. I noticed a dark bruise across my cheek from where Valentine hit me, and hand mark type bruises on my arms from where the guards held me. I sighed feeling like I still looked horrible.

I sucked in my breath when I took a step. My entire body felt sore and beaten. I finally made it to the dining room, and everyone was seated already eating. I slipped into the seat next to Jace, trying not to be noticed.

"How nice of you to join us." Valentine smiled happily.

"Sorry, it took longer then normal to get ready. It was hard to get dressed." I mumbled, sipping the wine that was just poured for me.

"Better late then never." He beamed at me. I leaned back against the chair and immediately regretted it. I whimpered slouching over myself slightly, and Jonathan was snickering at me. I felt a hand over mine under the table, squeezing it assuringly, and I met eyes with Jace's. Valentine had started to ramble about the pyramids he was building, but I just focused on Jace's hand on mine. Memorizing the way it felt against mine. I started to eat our food, and all of us grew quiet.

"Jace." Valentine broke the silence. "When are you planning on marrying?" He asked gulping down a swig of wine.

"I- I don't know." Jace stammered.

"Well I came up with an idea today." He stood up at the head of the table. "You will marry Clary." He demanded. I choked on the food in my mouth, making me gag, while Jace's jaw dropped open.

"What?!" Jonathan shot out of his seat, getting to eye level with my father.

"You're the only one who can control her, and you're the only one she seems to care about. It makes perfect sense, so if she decides to take a trip off grounds again without approval, she won't be the only one who's punished. You will be." He told Jace.

"But father you said-" Jonathan started to say, but Valentine cut him off.

"I changed my mind." He put his hand on Jonathan's shoulder, gently urging him back into his seat. "Now do you understand why I'm doing this Jace?" He leaned against the table.

"No!" Jace scoffed, shaking his head.

"You need to keep your wife under control or you'll get punished." He spelled it out for him. I was still frozen starring at our father. Jace's finger tucked under my chin, closing my mouth. I didn't even notice that it had opened. Jace and my face had both gone completely flushed out of embarrassment, while Jonathan just looked angry.

"I understand father." Jace mumbled nodding.

"Father- I-" I tried to speak, but Valentine stopped me.

"Clary you don't have an option on this arrangement." He snarled at me, sitting back down.

**A/N: I hoped you guys like it. **

**I'm going to start with 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who read this. I know my summary probably wasn't the best, but I couldn't think of a way to explain the plot line without giving everything away.**

**For those of you that have read my last story It's All Political this story is probably going to be much short since it is only about a week long, but it will be very good I think.**

**I do not own the mortal instrument characters.**

After dinner, I hurried out of the room to get away from my father. "Clary!" Jace caught hold of my arm halfway down the hall, pulling me into a room. His fair hair shimmered in the dim lighting, and gold eyes shined brightly. "I know what just happened was like having a load of bricks dropped on us." He sighed, ruffling his hair.

"Jace." I shook my head, trying to wrap my head around this. I mean I've thought about Jace like that before when he takes care of me, but I never thought it would actually happen.

"I won't force you into anything. I understand your dad is just doing this to get under our skin, but I just want you to know that I love you. I've always cared about you, and that will never stop." He breathed, holding my cheeks lightly.

"Jace." I exhaled, not believing what he just said.

"Father didn't just think of this. He sees the way I look at you. He's said something to me before about it." He stepped closer to me, making my heart pound.

"Jace, I care about you too. I just never thought that we would-." I paused, looking up at him. "We would get married. I'm so stupid for never thinking about when he would make me get married." I shook my head, rubbing my neck.

"I didn't think about it either." He sighed, cupping my cheek, so I would look up at him. "We are going to be ok with one another." He assured me, tracing his finger traced down to my chin. I chewed the inside of my lip, as my heart began to pound heavily in my chest. I've never experienced this feeling with him before around Jace. I've always just considered him as a friend or a brother, but now everything is different. His eyes were fixed on my lips. "Could I…" He trailed off, leaning down slightly. "Just to see…" He murmured. I nodded, moving up towards him. Curiosity over took me, as I allowed him to gently press our lips together. It felt a little strange. _Why is this something people like to do?_ We stuttered away from each other, and he pulled me into another kiss, which was a little harder. My lips parted in surprise, and I felt warm flesh move against my tongue. I shivered at the sensation. I flinched away from him, when his hand drifted to my tender back.

"Sorry I forgot." He bent over so he was at my eye level. I wiped a tear from my cheek, brushing off the pain because I wanted to savior the mood, but it was already gone. He had already backed a few steps away from me. "Clary father told me when he was planning on have the wedding after you ran out. We are getting married in a week." He leaned against the table behind him.

"A week?!" I exclaimed, widening my eyes. that does not give me enough time to adjust to this idea.

"Yeah, it gives us just enough time to set up, but not enough time for you bolt again." He shrugged.

"I'm not going to run again." I sighed heavily, undoing my hair.

"I know." He pushed off of the table, standing so close I could feel heat coming off of him.

"I don't want you to get in trouble for something I do." I pulled my hair over my shoulder, keeping my eyes on his chest instead of looking up at him.

"Exactly." He took a deep breath, playing with one of my curls. The door slammed open, and we moved away from each other awkwardly. I don't see why it mattered that we were standing so close. I mean we are getting married now.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" Jonathan entered the room. I looked around, realizing it was a matter a fact his bedroom.

"Sorry, it was the closest private room." Jace strode out of the room, and I followed. Jonathan grabbed my arm.

"Come back any time." He grinned deviously.

"Don't count on it." I ripped my arm out of his hand, hurrying out of the room. The door shut behind me, and I saw that Jace had disappeared. "Jace!" I yelled, walking down the hall. "Jace." I ran to his bedroom, and he was digging through his drawers. "We were in the middle of a conversation." I crossed my arms.

"I shouldn't have been saying those things." He mumbled, sitting on his bed.

"Said what things that you love me? Jace, we're getting married. You can say anything you want to me." I stood in front of him, scanning his expression.

"It might have made you felt pressured to say those kind of things back." He shook his head, wallowing in self-doubt.

"I wasn't pressured." I paused, thinking about what to say, but I couldn't think of words. Instead I leaned down, brushing my lips against his, kissing him deeper then I had before. I eased my fingers into his tussled hair, scratching his scalp softly. His fingers curled over my hips, as I our lips parted to taste each other. We withdrew from each other, and he stood up with me.

"You should probably go to your room. We aren't married yet." He chuckled, stroking my cheek lightly.

"You're right." I agreed, turning away from him.

oOoOo

I went to sleep in my room in the wives section because I felt I needed space from the men in my life. Valentine, Jonathan, and even a little bit of jace. It was a lot to take in, the fact that I'm marrying a boy that I've not only grown up with, but one that I now realize that I love. It's all a lot to take in. I finally woke up mid-afternoon, wandering down to my favorite spot by the Nile. I sat down; looking over the only place that wasn't covered in desert. There was lush green trees and shrubbery, normally I would paint this, but I forgot my stuff. I rested my head on my knees, pulling them to my chest. My back had a dull stinging sensation, which distracted me from really enjoying the fresh air. I glanced behind me, realizing that my brother had been sent out to watch me. This was the first place I had bolted from when I was 12. I played with the grass and the sand at my feet, wishing I was alone.

"I'm not going to run." I called out to Jonathan.

"Do you think I want to follow you around? I have better things to do, but this was a direct order from father, therefore I have to be here by law." He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. I sighed, closing my eyes to give me the illusion solicitude. "Pretending I'm not here. Well that's nice." He scoffed. I shot up to my feet, facing him.

"I've had a bad few days, so if I want to pretend my psychotic brother isn't there when he really is, I'm going to do that." I pushed past him inside.

"Psychotic? Really little sister is that the best insult you can come up with." He chuckled amusingly.

"It's the only word I can use to describe you big brother." I huffed, turning a corner.

"Where are we going?" He glanced around, obviously unfamiliar with this hallway, mostly because he isn't allowed to be in this hallway since he's a man.

"Well I'm going to the women's bathing room to take a steam and a bath, and you aren't allowed in there. So you can either wait here for me to leave, or you can come in and get stuck in the stocks for a day." I grinned deviously at him.

"Seriously?" he groaned, kicking at the ground in annoyance like he used to do as a child.

"Have fun sitting." I opened the door slipping into the room. It wasn't much of an escape, but at least the women here won't approach me. All of them are slightly terrified of me because of my father. The few girls that do speak to me have their own things to do during the day. The rest of the women in here were new wives of my father that were given to him for alliances or to pay off debts, so most of them were scared silent most. I slipped out of my gown, draping it over a lounge chair by the bath, entering the steam room. I wrapped myself in a towel, sitting on the large wooden steps. There was a girl across the way, glancing around nervously. I dropped my head back against the wall, closing my eyes. "Are you new here?" I grumbled.

"Yes." She murmured, adjusting awkwardly.

"Don't worry it's not that bad. Valentine haves sex with his women for two purposes and it is the produce heirs and concrete the marriage. He already has three heirs, so he will probably never touch you again." I braided my hair, tugging it over my shoulder.

"That's odd I've never heard of a pharaoh that has done that." She scooted closer to me, interesting in learning about her new husband.

"He's only in love with his first wife, Jocelyn Fairchild, which abandoned him 17 years ago." I explained.

"She left, and she's still alive." The girl exclaimed.

"She's alive because she married a powerful government official from Rome, Lucian Graymark, and if Valentine made a move to touch her it would mean war." I exhaled, beginning to sweat.

"How long have you been here?" She leaned closer to me.

"17 years. I'm Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter." I sighed, not wanting to admit it.

"So you're the first princess?" She exclaimed. I nodded silently, flashing back to my brother and I being crowned his first. There was large controversy about us being declared as his heirs because my mother had left my father so long ago.

"I'm Maia." She introduced herself.

"Have you spoken to anyone else really? Most of the women are really sweet." I played with the tips of my braid.

"I've met another one of his daughters Isabelle. Most of the other wives are older them me, so I don't really feel comfortable speaking to them."

"Oh Isabelle is great." I smiled.

"Miss." A girl approached me.

"Yes." I turned my attention to her.

"Your brother told me to tell you to get your, pardon me, skinny little butt out there before he comes in and drags you out." She pursed her lips.

"Can you tell him if he wants me smelling like an ass all day he can wait ten minutes." I snapped viciously enough to make the girl flinch. "Sorry, my brother just gets under my skin." I unraveled my hair, getting up to leave the steam room. I grunted when I stood up straight from my aching back. I turned around to leave when Maia gasped. "What is it?" I faced her again.

"Your back." She exclaimed. My eyes broke away from her as the pain increased, thinking of the whip slashing through my skin.

"It's nothing." I whispered, tugging the towel higher up my back, and exited the room. I bathed quickly, and got dressed. I finally left the bath house with my arms crossed at Jonathan. "A little bored are we?" I mocked as he scurried off the floor.

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes.

"Is it time for lunch yet." I asked him.

"Yeah." He fell into step next to me, watching me slightly, as we walked.

"Will the others be joining us?" I asked, holding onto my arms.

"Jace and father are working on some preparations for the wedding, so it is just us, little sister." He breathed in my ear, making me shudder.

The rest of the day I spent feeling slightly violated by my brothers prying eyes. I want to run, but I know I can't.

**A/N: 10 reviews for the next chapter. **

**Thanks again for reading.**

**And for the person that asked Jace was adopted by Valentine, so they are not related. I was considering having them be actually brother and sister, but that would draw away from a large portion of the ending. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Here is chapter 3. **

**Someone said that they didn't expect Jace to admit his feeling so soon, which is understand because in my last story it took over half the story to do that, but this story isn't a conflict in their relationship. It's a conflict with their family. **

**And if you haven't read my last story I highly suggest you do so because I worked my butt off on it. Lol. It's called It's all political, and it is very different from this, but just as dramatic ;p**

**Ok, sorry about my tangent here's 3.**

The next day I wandered through the palace, looking for Jace because if he's with me, then Jonathan won't have to be. Being a woman in this palace is so incredibly boring. I have nothing to do ever because I have no duties or responsibilities. At times this can be great because I can sleep, paint, and relax, but at others I wanted to bash my brain into wall, which is why I try to spend most of my time with Jace. He takes me riding, teaches me how to fight, and brings me into town. Obviously I'm not allowed to leave the grounds on my own. I peeked into the throne room, wondering if he was in there. He wasn't but...

"Clary, sweetheart come him here." Valentine bellowed me in. I huffed, pushing the door open all the way.

"Yes, father?" I clasped my hands in front of me. He stood up from his chair, walking towards me.

"Why have you come in here? I didn't summon you." He stopped in front of me.

"I was looking for Jace. I was hoping he would take me into town today." I said quietly.

"Oh, look at that face." He tipped my chin up, so he could see my black eye. "I don't like to punish you, but you left me no choice." He mumbled, trailing his finger over it. That was my last straw. I turned my head away from his hand, still feeling hurt by the fact that he whipped me and hit me.

"You can hit me all you like, but it will never change that Jocelyn left you for the Ambassador Lucian, who you invited into our home." I snapped, knowing I would hit a nerve. His face grew hard, as he raised his hand back. I cringed, waiting for the impact, but it never came.

"You will not speak to me about your mother are in that tone." He snarled in my ear, standing less than an inch away from me. "You will not speak unless told otherwise in my presence. I will be keeping count of your insubordination and reckless behavior, and every instance you misbehave will be a lash you will receive the day after the wedding. You will do whatever I say when I say it because you are nothing and I am your pharaoh and father. Show some respect." He spat, taking a step back. I could feel the tears prick in the back of my eyes, as I listened to his harsh words. I took a ragged breath, trying not to cry. "Now," His composure has reappeared, and he had taken a step back from me. "Jace is in the courtyard speaking with a nobleman, but he should be done now. He can take you to the market." He explained. I bowed silently, unsure of what would happen if I spoke, and left the throne room. I covered my mouth, thinking about what he said. _You are nothing_ rang in my mind. Soon after wandering the halls, I realized I wasn't heading towards the courtroom. I leaned against the wall, sliding to the ground. No one is around. I could run. I pulled my legs to my chest, burying my face in my knees. I quiet cry broke from my lips, as the hot tears spilled over my cheeks, when I realized I can't run because he would hurt Jace. I don't know how long I sat there before I heard footsteps coming my direction.

"What happened?" I heard my brother sigh, as his sat next.

"Just go away, Jonathan. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." I lifted my head, wiping my tears.

"I know it may not always seem like it, but I do love you. You are my baby sister." He spoke softly, slinging his arm over my shoulder. "What happened?" He repeated, rubbing my arm.

"Just our father being himself." I scoffed, shaking my head. "It was like as soon as I became 12 he stopped treating me like a daughter, and began treating me like property." I sighed, glancing over at my brother.

"It's because you look more like her." He stated calmly. "You started getting taller and curvier, which makes you look just like her, and he still loves her. You're a constant reminder that the woman he loves left him." He explained. I closed my eyes, hating her for leaving us behind. Jonathan used to be like this all the time, my kind brother, and now on most occasions he's just a psychopath. "He told me once one night when he was really drunk." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "He won't be around forever. You deserve so much more then he gives you." He assured me. We sat in silence, the sides of our heads resting against each other's.

"Thank you." I murmured, taking a deep breath.

"Everything ok over here." Jace appeared from around the corner.

"Yeah everything's fine." I moved away from Jonathan, as I stood up. "I just had a little spat with father, but everything is ok now." I smiled slightly, remembering that the last time I saw him we were kissing.

"Yeah, Valentine said he thought you were with me, and obviously you weren't, so he made me look for you. He said you wanted to go to the market. I would happy to escort you." He grinned, holding his arm out for me.

"Thank you." I held onto it. "Jonathan, we should hang out like this more. I miss this." I nodded at him, as we heading around a corner.

"You were getting along with your brother. Since when does that happen?" Jace chuckled, leading me down the hall.

"I don't know." I snickered, leaning against him. "I miss him being like that. Supportive." I shrugged, glancing around.

"He's not bad all the time." Jace mocked. I rolled my eyes teasingly, heading to the gates of the palace. Two guards followed us, making me sigh heavily.

"They are just here to protect us. Nothing else." He assured me.

"Whatever you say." I hummed, slanting at the two of them. We entered the market, and there was a clutter of people. I skipped over to a cart of shawls, running my fingers over the silk and cloth. I picked up a purple one, draping it over my head. "What do you think?" I bit my lip, spinning in a circle.

"Very pretty." He laughed, drawing out some coins. "And now it's yours." He placed his hand on the small of my back, nudging me back through the market place.

"Why thank you." I held the shawl tighter around me, enjoying being out of the palace. I dragged Jace over to a fruit stand. "Do you want any?" I hung on his arm, sniffing a peach.

"I like mango, which one is a mango?" He furrowed his brow, trying to figure it out. I laughed, picking one out. Jace looked between the guards, leaning over to my ear. "Follow my lead, and hold onto my hand." He whispered, weaving our fingers together.

"Oh- what-" He tugged me through the busiest part of the market. The guards were getting caught up in the people, as Jace ran us through the crowd. We turned down another street, and into an alley way. He laughed, leaning against the wall. He poked his head out of the alley, checking to see if the guards had found us.

"I just got us an afternoon of freedom." He weaved our fingers together, pulling me up against him.

"You are so stupid." I put my forehead to his chest. "Do you know how much trouble I could get in?" I sighed heavily.

"You're with me, and we'll be back before the suns down." He squeezed my hands. "You need this." He pressed his mouth to forehead, holding my waist. "I'll take the fall." His lip curled up slightly.

"If I get in trouble for this, I'm killing you." I poked his stomach.

"Feel free to kill me." He put his hands in the air, now beaming at me.

"So now what do we do?" I smiled, bouncing slightly

"Now we head towards the river." We slipped out of the alley, sneaking through the crowd.

"I think we are more noticeable walking this." I snickered.

"I think your right." He whispered yelled towards me.

"You're an idiot." I shoved him jokingly. A few minutes later, we had reached an abandoned part of the Nile. "Now what?" I asked, standing by the water line.

"Now we go swimming." He shoved me into the water, making me squeal with laughter.

"You suck." I jumped on his back, now drenching in river water.

OoOoO

We dredged into the palace much later then we through we would. We got lost weaving though the town at night, resulting in us arrive at home a few hours past dark. We walked into the dining hall, where we heard that our father and brother were still eating. "Where were you two?!" Valentine exclaimed, standing up.

"We got lost in the crowd, and then decided to umm... swim." Jace grinned shyly.

"I could tell you guys were swimming. You're dripping wet." He snapped. "I thought you guys decided to run away or got kidnapped." His eyes were pure fury. "Sit now." His voice boomed loudly, as he plopped down in his seat. We slipped into chairs, and I felt my father's glare on me.

"It wasn't her-" Valentine cut Jace off.

"On a scale of 1-10 how sever do think the punishment would be for slipping the guards." He looked at me. I kept my mouth shut, picking at the food placed in front of me. "You can respond." He gritted his teeth.

"Father-" Jace pause.

"How sever?" Valentine snarled at me.

"I don't know." My lip quivered, as I took a drink of my wine.

"I'll take that into consideration when add it to your count." He leaned back in his seat.

"Yes, sir." I whimpered quietly.

"Count? What does that mean?" Jace looked between the two of us.

"It doesn't concern you." Our father shot him a terrifying look.

"You are threatening not only my sister but my fiancée, and you say that it doesn't concern me?" Jace raised his voice, shooting out of his seat.

"Sit down, Jace" He pinched the brim of his nose, obviously beginning to grow weary of the fighting, which is understandable because arguing with Jace is exhausting.

"I'm tired of this!" Jace yelled. "She is a person. Your daughter. I put up with your temper involving her when you didn't feed her for a day or when you put her in the cells, but now you are hitting her and openly threatening her! You treat her in such a way again, you are not only threatening her, but me. Is that understood?" He defended me. I stared at him in awe. No one has ever spoken to my father like that, and I couldn't tell how he was going to react.

"Ok, understood." My father nodded, finishing off his wine. He was impressed.

**A/N: So Jace grew some balls. Haha. I hope you liked it. I originally don't have the next few chapters planned because I only have the beginning and the end written, so the next three chapters are kind of set up I guess. I'll try to keep the boring stuff to a minimum, and if I can't think make the next few chapters entertaining then I'll do a time skip. **

**Please review.**

**10 reviews until the next chapter. Come on I know you want to. Don't hold back :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not a lot of people reviewed, but I felt obligated to finish the story. This is the ending I had all typed up.**

Three days later

I stood on a platform, starring in a mirror. My father's wives were, pulling on my wedding dress, so they could tailor my dress. Jonathan was sitting across the room with his feet kicked up on my nightstand.

"How much longer do you guys have to work on the dress?" He groaned, throwing a knife into the wall opposite of me.

"Hours!" Maryse, one of my father's first wives, snapped. She hated Jonathan because he became the crown prince instead of her son Alec, who moved away from the palace with his husband. Valentine couldn't put a gay man on throne because he couldn't produce any heirs.

"Ugh!" He moaned, closing his eyes.

"The wedding is tomorrow, Jonathan, they have to get the dress done." I assured him.

It actually didn't take them a long time to finish. They left my room, leaving me with Jonathan. I tried to ignore his presence by admiring my wedding dress, but he had stood up, standing behind me. His eyes were gazing at me in the mirror.

"We would look good together." He breathed, turning towards me. I gulped, pretending to ignore him. "You are quite beautiful." He picked up a one of my curl, twirling it along his finger before putting it to his nose. I chewed my lip, which cut the skin, seeping drips of blood into my mouth. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Wouldn't we be good together, little sister?" He nuzzled his chin into the nap of my neck. I didn't respond, beginning to feel terrified. His calloused hand widened over my lower stomach, scrunching the gown slightly. My stomach started to burn out of nervously, closing my eyes not knowing how to respond because when he's mad, he can be unpredictable. "Little sister?" He repeated impatiently.

"I don't know." I whispered, feeling his nose brush against my ear.

"It isn't a difficult question." He flipped me around, holding my arms tightly. I felt his nails dig into my bare skin.

"I'm getting married Jonathan." I forced a brave face.

"Very true." He released my arms, stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers. He grabbed hold of me again, pushing me off the stand, and shoved me against the wall. I winced because out of fear and pain from my beating last week. "You were supposed to me mine, not his." He hissed at me, trapping me in with his body.

"What?" I mumbled, holding back tears.

"We were supposed to get married." He snarled, breathing heavily on me. "He changed his mind because you ran away again. He was going to announce it next week." He punched the wall by my face, and I whimpered, cowering away from his fist. "He thinks you'll try to run away again if you married me." He put our foreheads together.

"I would." I spat, making him draw back slightly. He drew me back from the wall, and slammed me against it again. My head crashed against the wall. A wave of pain washed over my body, sinking down the wall slightly unable to stand on my own anymore.

"You are me. This is how God intended it. You at my side." He mumbled, crushing his lips against mine. My body froze. His lips were hard and tight, sending shivers up my spine. I started to kiss back in hopes to distract him, which it did, but I didn't intent for his hands to drift over my chest. I reached for the side table, searching for something hard. I lifted up a bowl, smashing it over his head. He stumbled back, regaining his balance. He looked furious, and he raised his hand to hit me.

"Father would kill you for hurting me before the wedding." I squealed, falling onto the floor. He dropped his hand, glaring at me. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. I looked down at my hands and they were shaking violently. I dropped my head back inhaling deeply.

OoOoO

Jace had arrived earlier than expected, and I ran to the throne room to meet him. After what happened with Jonathan, I couldn't wait to feel safe again. I tackled hugged Jace tightly, and he chuckled, lifting me up. "Well I think someone missed me." He laughed, setting me down.

"I did." I didn't let go of him. I needed the comfort, the feeling of him holding me.

"I have to unpack." He rubbed my back softly, stumbled backwards.

"Let the servants do it." I nuzzled my head into the nape of his neck.

"I knew this was a good idea." Valentine slapped his hands on our back, making me pull back. My cheeks turned bright red, realizing the scene I had just made. Jonathan was in the corner with a smirk across his face.

"Father." Jace had gone flush too. "Could we have some privacy?" He glanced around the room full of people.

"Of course whatever you want." Valentine gestured for Jonathan to follow him. They strode out of the room together, followed by the servants, and we were alone.

"Is everything ok?" He grinned happily at me, brushing my hair away from my face.

"No." I shook my head, which made his smile disappear.

"What happened?" He scanned my face.

"It's ok now. Just something with my brother, but I handled it, and we can't get married soon enough." I sighed, gripping his waist lightly.

"Well good." He smiled again, brushing his lips against mine. I smiled against his lips, as he pulled me closer. He was an excellent kisser, and I didn't mind getting lost into. "Is your back better?" He said against my lips. I nodded silently, running my hands under his tunic. I nipped at his lip and his hand drifted to the small of my back, holding our bodies together. He groaned low in his throat. "We should stop." He panted, not drawing back.

"Well it's tomorrow. We are technically getting married today. We could do whatever we wanted me." I whispered against him.

"Are you sure?" This time he did break apart from me.

"Yes." I nodded, breathing heavily. He grabbed my hand, leading me down the hallways. I held the rim of my dress, trying to keep up with him, and he dragged us into his bedroom. My heart was pounding heavily in my chest as he shut the door. I peeled his tunic off, and he leaned back down, tangling our lips together violently. His skin was hot, hotter then I expected, and it started to raise my heat. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling our bodies together. His hands explored my back gently, sliding over my shoulder blades, and back down to my lower back. I pushed his wrapped linen skirt off of his hips, and he froze for a second. "It's ok." I breathed, stroking his cheeks. His fingers pushed the straps of my dress off, sending my dress tumbling around my ankles. We stumbled backwards onto his bed, and he landed heavily onto me. His fingers gentle squeezed over my body, making me whimper happily underneath him. His lips trailed along my neck as my nails scratched his back tenderly as we became one.

OoOoO

I crawled out of bed as the sun started to rise, and hurried to get my dress on. Jace was lying in bed with his arms above his head, smiling at me. He watched me as I got dress, which made me blush.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." He stretched, looking me up and down. I stood in front of the mirror wiping sweat from my forehead, and trying to fix my hair. I was a disaster.

"You know I have to go back. They will know what we did." I giggled, heading towards the door. "Love you." I blew a kiss as I slipped out the door. I couldn't help but grin after the events that just transpired. I tucked my hair behind my ear as I turned into my bedroom down the hall, and Jonathan was sitting on my bed. He looked upset.

"Fathers dead." He murmured, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Where were you? I was looking for you." He whispered his voice cracking slightly. His eyes full of tears, gazing up at me.

"I was- I was speaking with Jace about the wedding." I stammered. He stood up.

"I will be the pharaoh, and I need you by my side." He reached for my face, but drew back. "I should go tell Jace the news." He started for the door.

"Will the wedding still be tomorrow?" I quickly turned around. Jonathan paused in the doorway, glancing back at me slightly.

"Don't worry, little sister, your wedding will be tomorrow." He whispered before slipping out the door. I sat down on my bed holding my fist against my heart, starring at the door. I felt no sympathy for my father's death, but I was terrified for my life. Jonathan would do anything he had to get what he wanted, and right now he wanted me. My mind was racing with wild thoughts about Jonathan.

I didn't sleep the night before my wedding, which most women would consider foolish. They would say I need rest to please my new husband on our first night together as one, but I had already been with Jace. Jace was gentle and kind to me, moving over me with grace and agility. I love him. If Jonathan does something to him, I don't know what I'll do. He's the only one that keeps me sane in this prison. Every fiber of my being told me something was wrong. That I needed to run, but my body was frozen. My father was a bad man, yet Jonathan is a terrible man. I've seen him kill servants for over cooking his food or serving him spoiled wine.

OoOoO

The sun had completely risen when Isabelle, Maryse's daughter, came in, and saw that I was still in the same outfit as I was in yesterday. "Clary? Did you even sleep last night?!" She exclaimed, sitting next to me.

"My father died last night." I spoke so quietly that she could barely hear.

"I know it's around the whole palace." She rested her hand on my back. I didn't respond. "We have to get you ready." She whispered, standing up. She reached her hand out to mine, and I took it.

When we walked out, they started to prepare me. A brush was pulled through my hair removing the tangles, hot wax poured onto my body ripping hair painfully off my skin, make-up curled along my features hiding my tired eyes, jewelry clasped in my ears and around my neck, my wedding dress tied on tightly showing my small figure, and the crown jewel placed around my forehead finishing my spa moment. I walked quickly down the hall, needing to see Jace. The doors in the throne room were opened, but Jace wasn't standing next to the priest. Jonathan was with Jace at his right side. My lips parted in shock, realizing that Jonathan meant I would be marrying him. I couldn't bring myself to take another step forward. Angry rose up in me, thinking back to last night when Jace was kissing me, loving me. He just gave me away that quickly to him. He didn't even fight for me. He ruined me. He took my virtue. He destroyed me. He probably lied about loving me. I turned around running, not knowing what to do. I couldn't marry Jonathan because I know he would kill me in the end.

"Clary!" Jace's voice yelled from down the hall, but I kept sprinting. "Clary! Please stop! Let me explain!" He called after me. I could hear his footsteps behind me. I knew Jace was much faster than I was, so I knew he would catch me soon enough. He grabbed hold of my arm, tugging me to a stop, and I fell backwards into his arms.

"You're just like them!" I snarled as I started thrashing in his arms, which had closed around me. "You used me! Betrayed me!" I hissed, trying to fight free of him.

"Please let me explain. I'll let go of you if you promise not to bolt out the palace. I have a plan." He panted.

"A plan?" I stopped moving.

"Yes." He let go of me, letting me turn around. He held my cheeks lightly, keeping me close to him. "I can't explain everything right now because if you don't go back in there in a minute, Jonathan is just going to send his guards out. I told him I could bring you back."

"I don't want to go back." I started backing away from him, but he caught my arms.

"Clary, if my plan works, we are going to kill Jonathan tonight." He whispered. "He can't be pharaoh. Please, you marrying him willingly is the only way my plan can work. He'll get drunk tonight at the party, I'll find you, and explain everything to you I swear." He breathed, releasing my arms. "Please go back." He pleaded. "I love you, and I hate to watch you give yourself to him, but it's the only way we both make it out of this alive." He took a step back. "Trust me." His hand extended towards me, and I took a deep breath, taking it. He led me back down to the hall, and into the main hall. It was full of people, but all I could see was Jonathan's dark eyes on me. Jace ran back down next to Jonathan. I took uneven steps towards Jonathan at the altar, gulping as I stood in front of him. He reached his hands out to me, so I placed my hands over his, allowing for his fingers to curl around mine. A shiver went up my whole body, knowing this was wrong. I ignored most of the ceremony, scared about what Jonathan was going to do to me.

"Clary?" Jonathan mumbled, snapping me back to the world.

"What? Oh sorry." I forced a smile. "I do." My eyes darted to Jace, who nodded reassuringly. Jonathan leaned down, pressing his lips Iightly against mine, unlike the first time when it was almost painful. We parted from each other, which lead to the people cheering. I bit my lip, forcing back screams.

After preparing and the long ceremony, the sun was beginning to set once again when we arrived in the room where the party was. I was lounging on a big couch with Jonathan, who kept one hand on me most of the night. He was drinking and laughing with the people around us. I watched Jace from across the room whispering to guards and nobles men. He finally approached us after hours of dealing with Jonathan feeling me.

"Jonathan, may I borrow your beautiful bride for a little while. Father intended to show her the gardens. I had something special done for her. I still wish to show her it, if that's ok with you sire." He spoke kindly to my brother.

"Of course you can." Jonathan nodded, releasing my arm. Jace helped me to my feet, leading me away from Jonathan. I held onto his hand tightly, following him out to the gardens, and we were alone. He grabbed hold of me tangling our lips desperately together. My knees gave out underneath me, but he caught me, pulling me against him. I didn't want to pull away. He kissed me powerfully enough to inflict both pain and pleasure. He finally broke apart from me what seemed like hours later, but it only could have been minutes because no one had come looking for us. His hand had dug it's away into my red locks, panting heavily on my face.

"We don't have much more time." He sighed, letting go of me completely, but I longed for him to touch me again.

"What's your plan then?" I inhaled deeply, catching my breath.

"He killed father." He breathed quietly.

"What?" I exclaimed, trying not to be loud.

"He killed father so he could have you." He repeated. "I've spoken with the guards. They are all loyal to us, not Jonathan. The guards after you enter your chambers tonight will leave there post. There is a knife under his pillow. You know what he's expecting tonight, and if you don't do it willingly, he will force you into it. There is a knife under his pillow. It would be easiest for you to kill him before he makes you do anything, but if you can't do it or he finds out and over powers you, I'll be in there ten minutes after you go in. I will finish him if you can't. I completely understand if you can't do it, but ten minutes in a bedroom alone with him. Our brother is a very impatient man." He explained, squeezing my hands every few second to assure me.

"Jace, how do you know this will work?" I shook my head overwhelmed.

"I spoke to most of the guards. You have claim to your father's throne, and the people support you. This will work." He assured me, kissing my forehead. My hands were starting to shake, and I held them out in front of me. Jace took them holding them gently, laying his lips carefully along my knuckles. "Everything will be fine." He murmured, squeezing my hands lightly. "I have some stuff to do, so you head back on your own. I love you. Be safe." He let go of my hands, heading the opposite direction I had to go. I pulled up the rim off my dress as I walked back unevenly.

"My queen you've returned." Jonathan stood up, mingling our lips together. My stomach churned making me nauseous. "Come let's go to our chambers." He tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Whatever you want my pharaoh." I forced my lips to curl upwards, and he half dragged me down the halls to his room. He yanked my body against his, pushing me against the wall.

"Jonathan, I really don't like being shoved against things." I stammered, wanting him to back away a little. He took a few steps back, and I started to remove my jewelry setting it down on the dresser. He was watching me as worked on myself. I wiped the makeup off my face, which made him step closer to me, holding my cheeks.

"You look like you haven't slept in days little sister." He stroked my cheeks with his thumbs, examining the deep rings under my eyes.

"I did not sleep well last night." I yawned quietly.

"I know father's death was most surprising, but I was glad I was able to lay my claim on you before Jace had his way with you." He moved closer to me, having our bodies touch slightly. I quivered in his hands, trying to stall him from pulling me onto his bed. "What's wrong?" He gazed at me puzzlingly.

"Last night, he- we..." I trailed off, looking away from him. "We thought we were getting married today. We didn't think it mattered." I stammered in hopes he would not want me because Jace took my virtue. Jonathan face cringed with anger, as he let go of me, walking across the room.

"You know what." He turned back towards me. "I don't care." He peeled his tunic off, grabbing hold of my waist.

"You don't." I gritted my teeth, holding back a scream.

"That just means I don't need to be gentle." He smashed our lips together, ripping at the seams of my wedding gown. I squealed, holding the dress on myself. "Little sister." He chuckled, moving my hands away from my gown. I gulped as it fell down the ground. My heart started to pound violently in my chest out of fear. "You are perfection." He bit his lip, as he gazed at my bare body. He wiggled out of his bottoms, and I refused to look down. From the hips up, he was very beautiful. The dark eyes with fair hair, but his soul was dark. His lips were against mine again, and no matter how sickening I thought it was I went along with it. He laid me down on his bed, kissing down my neck and body. I made noises of amusement, but that was more to keep him from looking up at me. I dug my hand under the pillows, searching for the knife Jace had hidden. I felt cool metal under my fingers as Jonathan bit down on my waist, which made me finch, cutting my finger open. I groaned, gripping the hilt of the dagger. He crawled back up to me, settling himself on me, but before he was completely settled I flipped him onto his back locking my legs just above his hips. I kissed him passionately, drawing the dagger out. He was so lost in my lips, and I pulled back from him. He panted heavily looking lustfully at me. I drew the dagger up. "Clary what-" he started to move, but I had already stuck it into his chest, pulling it back out. He closed his eyes gasping for breath unable to move. I drew the covers up to his waist as I crawled out of the bed, putting his robe on. I hurried back into bed, laying Jonathan's head in my lap. His eyes fluttered open, and blood bubbled around the rim of his mouth. "I didn't think you had it in you." His voice rasped, gazing up at me.

"I-" I paused not knowing what to say. I glanced down realizing I had his blood on my hands, and I quickly wiped it on the robe, as my eyes welled up with tears.

"I forgot you are me." He reached up, touching my cheek.

"You can kill and feel no shame. I cannot." My voice choked, as I stroked hair back from his forehead.

"You did kill for power though." He closed his eyes. I ran my hands along his cheeks trying to sooth him, but I knew it was pointless.

"I killed for freedom." I my hands were shaking against his cheeks.

"Power is freedom." His words rang in my ears, repeating over and over in my mind. Where's Jace? I thought looking at the door. I wanted to escape this room, to escape Jonathan's death, to escape the crime I just committed. I didn't want to watch him die. No matter how much he scared me, I stilled cared about him. His views were twisted, but he was my brother. My mind was snapped back when he spoke again. "Don't let me die alone." He began to turn white.

"I'm right here." I bit my lip choking back, and I ruffled his hair gently. He looked like he was sleeping. Jonathan breath slowly disappeared, and I wiped the water from my eyes. Jace busted into the door, seeing me over Jonathan's body. I crawled out of bed, stumbling towards Jace, but my mind started to close around me. My body became heavily, and the last thing I remember was falling into his arms.

OoOoO

I grunted awake in an unfamiliar bed with body next to mine. My eyes fluttered open, turning towards the figure that laid with me. The man next to me had fair hair and was mostly naked from what I could tell. I leaned over the boy, seeing Jace's sleeping face. I smiled faintly at him, which faded away quickly when I remembered Jonathan's blood on my hands. I curled over the side of the bed hurling onto the floor. Jace groaned moving around, but I didn't look up at him. I continued vomiting for several minutes as Jace rubbed my back soothingly. When I finished, I laid on my back whipping my mouth off. He sat over me, stroking hair away from my forehead. "Clary?" He murmured, kissing my forehead. "Do you need anything?" He offered.

"I'll be fine. I just am in shock." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"I figured that much after you fainted in my arms." He grinned, and crinkled his nose.

"We should move rooms. Your vomit is stinking up that place." He crawled out of bed. I followed him, but stumbled back onto the bed unable to stand. Jace looked back at me, turning around. He came back over to me, lifting me up in his arms. I nuzzled my cheek into his chest, feeling comfort from his body. "You've been asleep for two days." He whispered to me.

"I have." I mumbled.

"I got everything set up for your coronation as soon as you are ready for it, and the wedding, but I understand if you want to hold off on the wedding." He turned a corner, entering my bedroom. He put me in my bed, and sat next to me.

"No, we need to get married." I reached for his hand. He sighed in relief smiling. "What did you think I would call it off?" I smiled up at him.

"I had my worries." He grinned.

"Why was I in your room?" I climbed out of bed. Jace reached his hand out to steady me, as I wandered to my dresser. Jace watched me while I dug through my drawer, pulling out a night gown. I untied the robe with the blood on it letting it drop to the floor. Jace had already seen me naked, so I didn't really mind anymore, but him looking at me like that still made my cheeks turn flush. I slipped into the night gown, and leaned against Jace's body, feeling his heart beat against me. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"I love you." He mumbled, scratching my back gently.

"I know." I went to kiss him, but he withdrew from me.

"I would totally kiss you right now, if you hadn't just thrown up." He let go of me with his hands up. I covered my mouth in embarrassment. He laughed, kissing my forehead.

**A/N: So here's the ending. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
